Kupatea
Introduction Kupatea (often abbreviated to Kupa) joined EtikaYoutubeStream before the EYS Boycott, but became active after it. Panders took notice of him and presumed him to be safe to add to the Kingdom of Panders, so he sent an invite link. Kupa, befriending many in the server, also became enthralled with the likes of Wood as well as many people from Fresh Discord (FD). He remains active in the Kingdom of Panders community and was also present in The Bronx. Attributes Kupa, in comparison to other members of The Third EYS Wave, has a large interest in music. His flagship profile picture originates from the one of the character options in the computer game "Sonic's Schoolhouse". He sometimes spams in chat or posts pornographic imagery in the wrong chats, but doesn't do either frequently or for long enough to illicit banning. Despite having connections with RadioactiveRADS and likely provided aid in having accounts terminated, he faced little scrutiny from the community at the time. He does still have prominence in KoP, although also spends a considerable amount of time in Bel-Air 2. Kupa has switched through accounts over time. Fanfictions Kupa has written 3 infamous fan fictions, two of which focus on the Kingdom of Panders, and the other on Bel-Air. They are shown below (in chronological order of when he wrote them): KoP Fanfic No. 1 - "It was a normal day in Kingdom of Panders, of course the server was dead because of Kirby griefing in Fades minecraft server but there was still a few people left. KDP, Panders, and Mana. KDP decided to have a party because he reached 150 subs on his youtube channel. He invited his best friends, Panders and Mana to party with. There was cheese pizza, pepsi, and even a party sized bag of doritos. It was an amazing party, but when it reached 10:00 PM things started to get kinky. Mana started to grab Panders dick in private, then she decided to suck his dick. A few minutes passed pre-cum was leaking everywhere and panders was starting to fill Manas mouth with his panda semen, KDP didn’t notice he was playing fortnite but mana screamed YUMMY after panders cummed in her small mouth. KDP wanted to see what was so yummy so he looked in the kitchen and saw Panders sticking his fat cock into Mana’s tight pussy, Mana seduced KDP into joining and KDP’s dong expanded into Mana’s tight ass while he fingered Panders asshole. After a half an hour went by, KDP drowned Mana in his thick cum, leaving Panders to finish the job. And just a minute after Panders impregnated Mana with his massive cock. KDP, Panders, and Mana had a great party." Bel-Air Fanfic No. 1 - "It was a normal day in Bel Air, of course the server was dead because wood is horrible at running a server but there was still a few people left, Sand, Alkehs, and Woodbob Nicepants.The day started like a normal day, Alkehs ordered a pizza and started jacking off to pictures of Mana. Alkehs lasted a lot more than normal, even long enough for Wood the pizza man to walk in while he’s masturbating. Wood gives the pineapple and fish pizza to Alkehs and runs away with his brand new scooter, which he stole Squill’s money to get it. But while Wood drives back to Japan he bumps into Squill, Squill tries to get in a fight with Wood, but since wood is a major pussy and cant do anything he bent over and sucked him and gave him the brand new scooter. Wood had to walk home to Japan because his scooter was gone and no one would give him a ride home, after a few hours he finally got home. Once he got home no one was there, he decided to look around. Wood didn’t have any luck so he went to take a shower, after he stripped out of his sweaty clothes and he noticed sand come out of literally nowhere and he pulled his pubes up and pulled out his hard cock and sticked it in woods chode. Wood screamed for help, he managed to get his phone and called Josh for help, after an hour went by sand came in wood’s chode at least 7 times but a few minutes later someone ringed on the doorbell. It wasn’t josh who came it was one of josh’s loli slaves, Wood managed to get sand off of his huge chode and opened the door. It was a beaten naked loli from Josh’s loli cage. The loli spread her ass out right next to Wood, Wood’s cock was so sore he put his chode in her pussy so fast he came in 20 seconds, but he kept going. Sand got back up and put his furry cock in Wood’s asshole, Wood felt so good on that moment a lot better than the chode fucking. Wood never knew that anal felt so damn good, Wood came so much in the loli that the loli exploded, and started fucking the lolis guts. After a another hour went by, Alkehs called Wood so they could work on the EYS documentary together, he didn’t respond. He called again, still didn’t respond. Once more, didn’t respond. Alkehs got worried so he drove over to Japan to check on him, but when he got there he saw Sand fucking Wood in the ass while he fucks a dead loli. He knew what to do, he pulled out his gopro and posted it to his youtube. Alkehs, Sand, Wood, and the loli had a great day." KoP Fanfic No. 2 - "It was a normal day in Kingdom of Panders, of course the server was dead because Ben 10 killed everybody, but there was still some people left, Cron, Panders, Mana, and Sand. The day started as a normal day. Cron woke up and started to play Roblox, the massively multiplayer online and game creation system platform that allows users to design their own games and play a wide variety of different types of games created by other users. Cron thought it would be funny to join an e-dating server with his best friend Panders. He joined and went to the love hotel. Panders asked cron if he wanted to kiss, as a joke. He accepted, but Panders didn’t stop kissing him. They were both horny and needed to check in to a sex room immediantly. They opened the room door, and they saw something fishy. Panders and cron saw Mana givin’ Sand sloppy seconds. Panders was surprised, Mana was his ex-girlfriend after all. They didn’t know what to do, but after a moment of silence, Sand suggested a Foursome, they agreed. Cron told everyone in the room to get naked. Mana pulled her pants down. It turns out that she had a cock. All this did was make everybody even more horny. Everybody in the room started jacking off to manas hot futa body. Panders was the first to cum. It was an explosion of bright yellow splooge. Everyone soon followed after. Cron and Sand cummed at the same time, and it was a cum explosion. Everybody was happy, Sand, Panders, Cron, and Mana, had a great day." The fanfictions are known to be crude, although are often valued them thanks to their outrageous nature combined with shock humour making them somewhat appealing. Relevant Events * The KDP Leaks *The RadioactiveRADS User Terminations